The Madness
by Super-Princess-Ninja
Summary: What happens when it's in the middle of the year? With the Puffs and Ruffs together? and PPNKG with Oc's? well Drama happens. Duh. BLUES, REDS, GREENS, PPNKGxOC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hello. it's super-princess-ninja here, but call me Aki. this is my first story, so...flame if you want, i don't really care. Now, for the disclaimer. BUTCH! would you mind reading the disclaimer?**

**Butch: Why me?**

**Me: Because i said so..or do you want to be Princess's boyfriend in the story? Cuz i have that power.**

**Butch: Fine. Just cause i don't want to be with Bitchness Whorebucks-I mean Princess Morebucks...Aki does not own us or the powerpuff girls. if she did...i don't even want to know what she would do. Aki owns her Oc's that will come later in the story. **

**Me: you got that right..You know..i WOULD put you with Princess..haha..just playing.**

**Blossom: can we just go to the story?**

**Me: yes. Onward with the story.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

It was Wednesday February 12. I was walking by the school trees when I saw Buttercup and Bubbles running towards me.

" What's wrong? Why are you guys running?"

"Be-because w-we ne-need t-to meet th-the R-rowdy R-ruff B-boys." Buttercup finished.

"Yeah, before it's too late!" Bubbles shouted from behind.

They dragged me all the way to the other trees on the other side. I turned around and glared at them.

"Girls, don't rush me." I took a step backwards and felt myself trip on a tree root. As I was about to fall, I felt somebody catch me. I turned around hoping that it would be Brick, but when I turned around I saw Dexter.

"Thanks Dexter."

"No Problem, Blossom."

I looked back at Brick and saw him smiling sadly. I took him to one of stairs to talk to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied

"Tell me the truth." I said.

"Okay, fine. I'm just mad about something."

"Like what?"

"It's really nothing"

"Okay then…if you insist."

After that, we went back to the rest of the group. They were talking about school, and of course the school Valentine's dance.

"Hey, you guys want to have a sleep over? Since we have no school tomorrow." I asked

"Sure, but where?" Butch replied.

"At our house. Duh!" exclaimed Bubbles.

**Brick's POV**

Blossom just asked if we wanted to have a sleep over. Of course I wanted to go.

"I'm in. It's been so long that we've had a sleepover." I said

"Yeah, and it'll be fun." replied Buttercup.

"So, you guys gonna be coming over?" said Blossom

"We're coming!" the RRB's said in unison.

"How about you, Dexter?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah, I'm not gonna be coming. Got too much homework." Dexter replied

"Ok then." Blossom said.

I stared at her for about 3 minutes, I believe. He was always a nerd.

_You got a crush on her. Am I right?_

No, I don't!

_Yes you do!_

No, I don't.

_Do!_

Don't!

_Do!_

Fine, I do like her.

_See I told you!_

Shut up! I told you that I like her, so just leave me alone.

_Fine, fine, if you must._

* * *

**so...How was it? and No.. they are not going to be doing dirty things. review? oh. and i won't be updating alot because my siblings will be using the computer all day and i can't do anything to them...Just if i had my own laptop.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Sleepover

**It's me again! the OC's have not appeared yet. so yeah. i don't own the PPG, RRB, PPNKG, Princess Morebucks, or all those characters, except for the OC's that haven't appeared. now.. On with the story.**

* * *

Bubbles' POV

Yay! We were going to be having a sleep over! Well I hope they do show up, if they don't, I'm never going to talk to them again. I was wearing a baby blue tank top, baby blue shorts, and my hair was in the usual pigtails.

"Bubbles?" shouted Blossom from up stairs.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Is everything ready for the sleepover?"

"Yes."

"What about the popcorn?"

"Check!"

"The movies?"

"Check!"

"Games?"

"Check!"

"Okay. All we need to do is wait for them to come." said Blossom coming down the stairs.

Blossom was wearing a baby pink tank top, and baby pink capris, and her hair was down. Then Buttercup came flying down the stairs and landed on the couch. She was wearing a green tank top, black shorts, and her hair was in the usual, messy way that she always wore it.

_Ding dong! _Blossom went to go get the door. The boys were here. Brick was wearing a black sweater with a red tank top under, black shorts, with black and red shoes, and he was wearing his signature cap that was on backwards. Boomer was wearing a black sweater with a blue tank top under, black shorts, with black and blue shoes, and his hair was in his usual combed way. Butch was wearing a black sweater with a green tank top under, black shorts, with black and green shoes, and his hair was his usual messy way.

"So, what are we going to do first?" asked Boomer.

"Well, let's see…hmm…I guess we'll skip the movies and start by playing games." said Buttercup.

"What kind of games are we playing?" Butch asked

"Well, I made a whole list of games that we could play." replied Brick

Brick pulled out his list and started reading it.

" Truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, what if, and yeah. That's it."

"Which one should we play?" Blossom asked

"All of them!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Ok then. Which one should we play first?" I replied

"We should play the first one that is on the list." suggested Blossom

"Ok…do you guys have a bottle?" Brick said

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Because it's time to play Truth Or Dare!" shouted Butch.

Boomer's POV

So we started playing truth or dare. Brick was the first one to spin it. It landed on Bubbles

"Truth or dare, Bubbles?" asked Brick

"Dare." Bubbles said confidently.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Boomer on the lips." he said.

After he said it, I started blushing furiously. I looked over to Bubbles. She was blushing as much as I was. But then she approached me slowly. I started getting nervous. I was trembling inside.

_Hey what's wrong with you?_

Umm…heheh…nothing.

_Don't you say nothing to me, Boomer Jojo. I am your conscience. _

Ok. Bubbles just got dared by Brick to kiss me on the lips.

_You sure? Because you look like something just scared the living shit out of you._

Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just leave it to me. I'll manage.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I was getting ready for the kiss but then Buttercup interrupted me.

"Wait! How long are they supposed to kiss?"

"How am I supposed to know?" exclaimed Butch

"I don't know, how about 10 seconds? Are you guys good with 10 seconds?" said Brick

"Ummm…sure. We'll manage."

I felt her soft lips against mines. At first I wouldn't kiss back ,but then I started to. This was the best moment of my life. Suddenly I felt myself get pulled away, and it was a hard pull. I knew who it was. Butch.

"What did you do that for!" I yelled at him

"Because you were only supposed to kiss for ten seconds!" he yelled back

"Oh. Well I guess we overdid it." I replied

Bubbles was the next on to spin it. It landed on Butch.

"Well Butch, Truth or dare?" asked Bubbles

"Of course, I always choose dare." he replied

"Well, then I dare you to kiss BC." she said

"Umm…ok. No problem." he replied nervously

Butch's POV

_Well what are you waiting for?_

Umm…nothing.

_Then go ahead and kiss her._

Ok then! I will.

_Good for you._

I approached her but then I heard her shout.

"How long are we supposed to kiss?'

"Well…I don't know…how about 10 seconds. Like us." Boomer replied

"Ok then." I replied back.

I resumed starting towards her. I put my lips on her lips. God, her lips felt good. I kissed her until I felt someone slap me hard across the face.

"Why did you do that for, BC!" I shouted at her

"Because it was only supposed to be for 10 seconds, you dimwit!" She shouted back.

"Ok, ok guys. Stop shouting at each other and continue playing. Alright?" Brick said

"Ok, Butch, it's your turn to spin the bottle." Blossom told me.

I spinned the bottle, it lasted for quite a while until it came to a stop. I followed the bottle and it went straight towards Blossom. I looked at her and she looked nervous.

"Ok, Blossom. Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare." she said it with a trembling voice.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Brick." I said smirking

"That's easy enough." she said.

She said it confidently, though I could still hear a trembling voice.

* * *

**Ooh..a cliffhanger..I'll just leave you guys hanging there. Muahahahah..so..review? please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok..you know the drill. i don't own any of the characters. Oc's Haven't appeared yet~ hehe..onward.**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Blossom better do the dare. When Butch overdid it, I got so pissed at him. So that's why I slapped him. Well, all of the first dares were kisses. I saw Blossom going towards him.

"Ten seconds as usual." I said boringly.

I looked at them and they were already kissing. I counted. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten._ They looked good together, so I let them stay like that for a few more seconds. I told everyone to shut up in a whisper.

"Okay, times up. Even though I let you guys stay for 15 seconds." I told them.

"Buttercup!" she yelled at me

"But you guys looked good together, so I didn't want to ruin it." I told her

"So, what game do we play next?" Bubbles said

"Umm…7 minutes in heaven." Brick said.

Each of the boys wrote their name on a piece of paper and put them in Brick's cap. Bubbles picked first. She was going to say the name. I was so anxious to hear who she got.

"I got…." she said and then gave out a sigh.

"Boomer." she finished

Boomer got so red. I felt like he could have blended in with a tomato field. They went to a place that we wouldn't know what they were doing, which was the bathroom.

Boomer's POV

So we went to their bathroom. It was quiet between me and Bubbles. So I decided to start a conversation.

"So what do we do?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know." she replied.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Umm…it's kinda weird." I told her

"It's ok. Just ask the question." she told me

"Ok, umm…do you want to go out?" I asked her.

"Sure." she replied

Then Buttercup came bursting through the door.

"Your time is up! And you guys didn't even do anything, did you?" she said

"We did. And it's a secret." Bubbles said, putting a finger to her lips.

We went back to the rest who were sitting on beanbags, each sitting on the beanbag with their signature color. Buttercup was the next one to pick. She was about to say the name, but then she slowed down, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Well, who did you get?" I asked her anxiously.

"Yah Buttercup. Who did you get?" Bubbles repeated.

She just sat there, looking like she was paralyzed.

"I….I-I-I g-got B-b-ut-c-h." she stuttered.

"Well, at least it's only him." replied Blossom.

"Do you even know who he is? He is a pervert, a disgusting pervert!" She yelled.

"Sheesh Buttercup, you don't have call me names." Butch said.

They made their way to the bathroom.

Butch's POV

So, I made my way to the bathroom. She came bursting through and sat on the toilet, hugging her knees, that left me to sit on the floor. It was quiet for a while, but then Buttercup started a conversation.

"Hey, Butch."

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I hate you, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"I didn't mean to say all those things about you back there."

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean it."

"It's just that I lost control of my mind."

Tears started streaming down her face.

"Hey, Buttercup."

"Yeah?" she said in a trembling voice.

"You don't have to cry. Even though you don't like me, it's ok, but I'll still love you."

"I don't hate you that much that I would kill you." she said smiling

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've liked you since the first day we met."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then lets make a promise."

* * *

**Ooh..what kind of promise are they going to make? read&review.. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The time has come! OC's will be revealed in this chapter! same as always..I do not own the characters used in here except for the OC's.**

* * *

"What kind of promise?" Buttercup asked.

"The kind of promise where the boy loves the girl and the girl loves the boy."

"You mean you want to go out? As boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah that kind of promise. We'll love each other forever."

"Ok"

Just as we were about to kiss, Blossom knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys, your seven minutes are up."

"We'll be out in a minute." Buttercup said

In that one minute we shared a kiss. It was the greatest moment of my life. We came out and saw everyone staring at us.

"What did you guys do?" Boomer asked me

"We talked. That's it. We just talked." Buttercup replied.

Blossom's POV

If Bubbles got Boomer, and Buttercup got butch, then that would leave me with Brick. Why of all people did it have to be him. I mean I do like him and stuff, but I don't know if he likes me back.

Well anyways, I grabbed the last piece of paper in there. I read aloud "Brick."

He got up and went to the bathroom. I followed.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Brick

"I don't know, you were the one who chose this game." I replied

" Well, I chose that game because there was nothing else to pick." he said

" Then let's get on with it." I told him

"Ok" he replied

Then he leaned in. I felt his lips press against mines. As his lips touched mines, I felt warmness spread through my body. The kiss lasted for two minutes. Then we had to break apart for breaths.

"Blossom?" he said

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

'Sure, anything."

'Well there's this one girl I really like, but I don't know how to tell her that I like her."

"Well, sure I can help you. But who's the girl?"

"You're the girl." he said smiling, " and do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes! I thought you would never ask!" I told him happily

Bubble's POV

They have only been in there for six minutes. I was about to go knock on the door and tell them that they had one minute left, but I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

I went to get the door and the PowerPunk Girls were there.

"Hey, Girls. Come in." I said sweetly

You see, they became good a few years ago, and now they're our best friends.

"Hey! You guys never said anything about a sleepover!" Brute exclaimed

"Oh! Yeah, umm you see we forgot about you guys. But it's okay now, because you guys are here now" I told them.

Berserk was wearing a red tee with the word "Crazy" on it and plaid pajama pants. Brat was wearing a blue spaghetti strap and blue shorts. Brute was wearing a green long sleeves and a forest green capris. Then I went to tell Brick and Blossom that there time was up.

As they got out of the bathroom, they looked at the trio that I just invited in.

" , we have some visitors who came for the sleepover." I told them.

" Hey Berserk!" Blossom exclaimed and ran to her.

Blossom's POV

" So..what were you and Brick doing in there?" questioned Berserk.

"Oh..we were playing 7 minutes in heaven..and I got left with him." I replied

"Oh, ok. That's a good enough explanation." she said, then she started giggling.

Then we giggled too loud and our brothers woke up. You see, we wanted some brothers and Professor made us some. First, Brad came out, he was wearing a dark red t-shirt and a pair of dark red plaid pajama pants. Then, Blake came out. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of navy blue pants. Last, Brass came out. He was wearing a neon green muscle shirt and green shorts.

"What are you guys doing up so late?" asked Brass.

"We're having a slumber party.'' replied Bubbles.

"Well, then why didn't you guys tell us!" said Blake excitedly.

"Oh..um, because you guys went to sleep already when we got home, so we didn't want to bother your guys' 'Beauty Sleep'" replied a snickering Buttercup.

"Shut up!" shouted Brad.

"Well if you're up, then you guys should stay awake with us." I told them.

"Sure." said Blake

Well the boys were awake and they joined our Sleep over Party.

* * *

**What'll happen when the boys join the slumber party? read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, you guys know the drill..so onward with the reading!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

"What game is next?" I asked

"Um..What if." Brick replied.

"Okay." Bubbles replied

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" Butch asked

"Yup!" they all said in unison.

Brick's POV

So I tore out 8 pieces of paper for each person. I started writing my questions on it.

_1. What if Brick and Blossom went out?_

_2. What if Dexter knew that Brick and Blossom were going out?_

_3. What if Dexter and Blossom went out?_

_4. What if Blossom likes Brick?_

Those were the questions I wrote. I waited for everyone else to finish. As soon as they were finished, we all passed the questions to our right. Thank god Bubbles was on my right. She was like, the dating advice person. Butch was on my left. I took his questions and read it.

_1. What if Buttercup and Butch were going out?_

_2. What if Mitch got jealous?_

_3. What if Princess gets jealous?_

_4. What if Buttercup likes Butch?_

His questions were kind of like mines, but weirder. I took out my four other sheets of paper and started writing the answers down.

_1. That would be really weird, because Buttercup is stronger._

_2. Who cares about that jerk._

_3. She's just a slut, so, it doesn't matter._

_4. That would be bizarre._

We then scattered the questions and answers on the floor. We each took four questions, and four answers. I volunteered to read mines first.

"Question 1. What if Brat and Blake were going out?"

"Answer 1. They would be really cute together!"

"Question 2. What if Becky Brogan knew that Brad and Berserk were going out?"

"Answer 2. She's just a slut, so, it doesn't matter."

"Question 3. What if Brass and Brute were going out?"

"Answer 3. That would be awesome!"

"Question 4. What if Dexter became popular?"

"Answer 4. That would never happen."

You see, Becky Brogan is a girl at our school. She came to our school two years ago. She would always hang out with Princess Morebucks, and now she became a slutty whore who likes Blossom's brother, Brad. Well, I can tell you that Brad is a cool guy, and I think he likes Berserk the way he always looks at her.

Blake's POV

"I wanna go next!" I shouted excitedly.

"Sure." Bubbles replied

"Ok. Umm.. Question 1. What if Brick and Blossom went out?"

"Answer 1. They would look cool together."

"Question 2. What if Bubbles and Boomer were going out?'

"Answer 2. That would be bizarre."

"Ugh! This is so boring! I don't want to play anymore!" interrupted Buttercup.

"Fine. Lets play the game I had in mind." said Blossom

"And what is it?"

"Deepest Darkest Secrets."

"What do we have to do?" said Boomer

"We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, they have to tell their deepest darkest secret, or they have to go to their counterpart's room and make out with their counterpart." Blossom answered

"Ok."

I took the bottle and spun it. It kept spinning until it went straight to Brat.

"Ok, umm Brat, what is your deepest darkest secret?" I asked

"I don't really want to tell it..can I do the other thing?

"Sure, whichever you want." I said smirking.

I took her hand and led her upstairs to my room. My room was navy blue with royal blue streaks. I had a twin sized bed with navy blue pillows and royal blue blankets. We sat on my bed, and well I can't say it, but well, we started making out.

Brass' POV

I was the next one to spin it. It landed on Buttercup. She looked irritated.

"Okay BC. Your turn. Secret, or make out."

"Hell! Whoever would make out with Butch! I'll do secret. My deepest darkest secret is that I once made out with Mitch in the sixth grade."

" Ooohhh!" we all said

"Shut up. Now it's my turn!" she said smirking.

Buttercup's POV

I took the bottle and spun it as hard as I could. It slowed down and it went straight to Berserk. I smiled evilly.

"So, Berserk. Secret, or make out." I asked

"Umm.. I don't know which one to pick." she replied

"Just make up your mind and pick something already!" Brute shouted.

"Secret!"

"Well what is it?" we all asked

"Ummm…my deepest darkest secret is that I like Brad!" she shouted.

Her face was soooooooo red! It almost looked as if someone squirted ketchup on her face! So, it was finally her turn.

Berserk's POV

It was finally my turn now! I have been waiting to let that secret out for years! Well, not exactly. Heh. So I spun the bottle, and it had narrowed down to Brick.

"So, Brick. What'll it be? Secret? Or make out?" I asked…Gosh. I felt like Ms. Question from the show Wordgirl..

"Umm…I have some pretty private secrets…so I guess I'll go with the make out session." he confirmed smirking.

Blossom looked pretty shocked. Her face was just so funny I had to laugh out loud!

"Blossom, what's with that face? Are you that shocked?" I asked.

"Yes, yes Berserk. I am really that shocked." she replied.

"Well, you could just tell me, instead of being so sarcastic." I smiled back.

"Blossom. Are you coming or not?" Brick asked.

"I'm coming." she replied.

With that, they left to Blossom's room.

Blossom's POV

So I led Brick to my room. My room was baby pink with posters of my favorite anime shows..well..I'm an anime freak, so yeah. We waited for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do.

"Well are we going to make out or not?" he asked.

"Do you really want it that bad?"

"Duh! That's the whole reason I picked the make out session!"

"Oh. Well, you could've tol-"

I got cut off because Brick started kissing me. It was okay, I guess.

Bubbles' POV

I looked at the clock, and it said 11:00 PM. I think it was about time we went to sleep.

"Umm..guys, I think it's about time we went to sleep." I told them

"Yeah." they all said.

I went upstairs, to tell the two couples up there. First, I went to Blake's room, but they were already sleeping soundly. Then, I went to Blossom's room, also to find them sleeping. So then it was, to sleep in your counterpart's room.

"Okay, umm they are already asleep, and Brute, you will have to sleep with Brass. Berserk, you will have to sleep with Brad. Butch with Buttercup, and Boomer with me. Got it?" I told them.

"But why does Butch have to sleep with me?" BC piped up.

"Cause he's your counterpart. Plus, it's not like he's going to do something nasty to you." I told her.

"Yeah, what your sister said." Butch said.

With that I led Boomer to my room, Brad took Berserk to his, Brass took Brute to his, and Buttercup took Butch to her room. And we all went to sleep.

* * *

** I assure you that nothing dirty or disgusting happened when they went to sleep. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3: Day At The Mall

**yeah you guys basically know the drill, so i dont own anyone except for Brad, Blake, and Brass. onward!**

* * *

Brat's POV

The next day, I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. My favorite.

I went downstairs, leaving Blake still sleeping. I found Bubbles making breakfast. Then Brick and Blossom followed. We talked for a little bit, until the greens arrived. Everybody was downstairs except for Blake. I went up to his room to wake him up.

When everyone was up and going, we had breakfast. We all made plans at the table that we were going to go to the mall to have some fun today.

"So..did anyone get asked out? If so say 'I.'" Buttercup asked.

"I." everybody said in unison.

So it was decided. We would go to the mall with our counterpart, or you can say lover. I couldn't wait.

Brute's POV

Two hours have passed, and we are getting ready to go to the mall. I was wearing a black sweater that BC gave me, a green tee, black skinny jeans, and green and black Nikes. Brass was wearing a green long sleeve with a black vest. He had black skinny jeans with dark green and black Nikes. When BC came stumbling down the stairs I laughed a little, until she shot me a death glare. The was wearing a lime green long sleeve with a black sweater over, black skinnies, and bright green Converse. Then after BC came down, Butch followed after. He was wearing a forest green sweater with a dark gray tee under, black skinnies, and black Nikes.

I then heard giggles that came from the stairs. I instantly knew who they were from. Bubbles and Brat. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tee with a white sweater, skinny jeans, and baby blue converse. Brat was wearing a sky blue tee with a gray sweater, white skinny jeans and sky blue converse. After the Giggle Girls came down, their boyfriends followed. Boomer was wearing a blue long sleeves, a gray vest with a hoodie, gray skinnies and blue and black Nikes. Blake was wearing a royal blue sweater with a white tee, black skinnies, and navy blue and black Nikes.

Then the red crew came down. Blossom was wearing a pink long sleeve, a vest, gray skinny jeans, and pink converse. Berserk was wearing a hot pink tee and a white sweater over it. She had white skinny jeans and pink and white Nikes. Brick was wearing a red tee with a black sweater. He had black skinnies and black Nikes. Then there was Brad. He was wearing a gray sweater over a dark red shirt. He had dark gray skinnies and red converse.

Now that we were done getting our clothes on, it was time to head out to the mall. We took three cars. Me, BC, Butch, and Brass went in a forest green Escalade. The reds went in a red Camaro. Then the blues went in a blue Volkswagen Beetle. We followed the reds, and we were followed by the blues. And I think I saw Bubbles and Boomer making out in the back seat. Hehe that was quite entertaining to watch.

* * *

** i know this was short but i didn't have enough time. so..i promise the next chapter will be longer than this. **


End file.
